deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Musketeers of the Guard/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. Ninja (by Goddess of Despair) Musketeers Ninja 4 Musketeers wait impatiently near a small town. The Night before, a Musketeer challenged one of the local "farmers" to a duel. He invited some of his fellow musketeers to watch and, if his opponent brought others with him, to defend against a potential ambush. After waiting 30 minutes past the agreed time, the farmer finally appeared. He was dressed in black, holding a sharpened ninjato. Smiling, a musketeer drew his rapier in one hand and main gauche in the other. The Ninja took a black egg, crushed it and hurled it at the musketeer. On instinct the musketeer turned his head. Exploiting this, the Ninja rushed forward and sliced off his head. One of the spectating musketeers stepped forward and blasted the Ninja point black with a wheelock pistol. From behind, a hidden Ninja fired a shot from his Tanegashima musket, hitting a Musketeer before vanishing from sight. The final two Musketeers retreated took cover behind a large a stone. They sat there, muskets in hand, listening for movement. Yet they heard nothing…One Musketeer took a quick peek over the stone just as a musket ball rammed into the rock’s side. He quickly ducked again as his comrade pulled out a grenade and drew for a match. Lighting the fuse, he waited a moment before throwing it over the rock. An unlucky Ninja, who was advancing on their position, was caught in the blast radius. The two Musketeer’s celebration was abruptly cut short by a Ninja who blasted one with his Osutsu. Aiming his wheelock pistol, the final Musketeer attempted to fire his sidearm, however it jammed. The Ninja drew his Ninjato and rushed forward. The Musketeer threw down his pistol and drew his Main Gauche in his left hand, and his Rapier in the other. The Ninja sliced vertically, but the Musketeer caught his blade with his Main Gauche. Before he could thrust his Rapier, the Musketeer’s head was hacked off from behind! The two Ninjas looked eachother in the eyes, and together, fled from the battlefield. Expert's Opinion While the Musketeers carried the powerful Flintlock Musket and Grenade, their armor severly hampered them whenever it came to mobility. The Ninja's stealth, training, and experience fighting armored foes like Samurai led them to dominating the Musketeers. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Grande Armée (by MilenHD) Battle begins near Versilles as 5 Grande Armée soldiers are ready to attack,but suddenly one of them was shot by musket ball. Musketeer of the Guard:12345 Grande Armée:1234 Then one Grande Armée aim his musket and shot one of the Musketeers. Musketeer of the Guard:1234 Grande Armée:1234 Then both squads charge at each other,the first victim of the charge was Musketter impaled by Grande Armée's bayonet. Musketeer of the Guard:123 Grande Armée:1234 The rest of the Musketeers begin to hide behind the walls,one Musketeer pulls out his pike,in the same time a charging Armée soldier get stab by the pike,trying to pulls out the pike the Musketeer get shot by 1733 pistol. Musketeer of the Guard:12 Grande Armée:123 Reloading his pistol,the Armée soldier get shot by Musketeer's flintlock pistol,but sudenly a charging Armée decapitates Musketeer's head with his saber. Musketeer of the Guard:1 Grande Armée:12 The last Musketeer pulls out his rapier and main gauche and charge at the remaining Armée soldiers,the first was stabbeb by the main gauche in the chest,then he rush to the last soldier. Musketeer of the Guard:1 Grande Armée:1 Then both warriors begin to duel,the Armée soldier slash 4 times but making only a small dents to the armor of the Musketeer.Then the Musketeer suddenly block the saber with his dagger and with final blow he stab the Armée soldier in the stomach with his rapier. Musketeer of the Guard:1 Grande Armée: Seeing its dead the Musketeer roars in victory "Vive le Roi!" (Long live the king). Expert's Opinion Musketeer of the Guard won thanks to his better short range and long range weapons and armor was able to stop the bayonet and the saber,Grande Armée only dominate in special weapons and they lacks armor, training and accuracy. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Battle Subpage